This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Pin and grommet fasteners are commonly used in the automotive industry. Use of a pin and grommet fastener typically requires insertion of the grommet into an aperture of a joining part. Such grommets can include retention wings extending from opposite sides of the grommet. Such retention wings are typically angled downwardly away from horizontal hinged ends to provide engaging surfaces or stops at the opposite end of the wing. During insertion of the grommet into the aperture of the joining part, the wings flex inwardly along the hinge until they are released by the aperture when they flex outwardly, causing the stops to engage against the periphery of the aperture. In this way, the grommet can be appropriately positioned and held against the joining part until the legs of the grommet are laterally expanded by inserting the screw into the grommet.
Serviceability can be a problem for such screw grommets because the retention wings can make it difficult, if not impossible, to remove the grommet once it has been inserted without causing damage to the parts. Even after the screw has been removed from the grommet allowing the legs to return to their unexpanded state or position, the stops of the wings remain locked against the joining part. Thus, attempts to remove the grommet for servicing can damage the grommet, the joining part, or both. Damage to the grommet can be particularly problematic where the grommet is integrally molded as a single piece component that is being joined to the joining part. Thus, servicing can require replacement of the joining part, the grommet bearing part, or both.